


Rainy Day

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya and Ranmaru have a fight, but when Tokiya goes to sit alone in the rain, Ranmaru goes to find him.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 9





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this was supposed to be based off of Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift but uh... didn't quite turn out as I planned? It's pretty short but there's definitely some fluff involved? But mostly resolving a fight.

Tokiya sits down on the couch, and he gently tugs on Ranmaru’s sleeve. Ranmaru hardly looks up from bass. He just grunts. 

“It’s raining.” Tokiya says softly. 

“And?”

Tokiya falls quiet. Ranmaru knew very well what Tokiya was trying to ask of him, but Ranmaru’s clueless act was enough to let Tokiya know that he wasn’t going to play along. They had fought earlier- and it was over something stupid but it had upset both of them. Especially Ranmaru. 

Tokiya lets go of Ranmaru’s sleeve, letting him return all of his focus to the instrument on his lap, and Tokiya stands. Tokiya doubts that Ranmaru can hear the patio door open from the living room, but Tokiya slips outside and sits down on the fire escape’s stairs. Their apartment is on the fifth floor, the highest there is, but there is no covering overhead. Tokiya is already soaked by the time he leans himself against the railing and closes his eyes. 

Tokiya doesn’t actually think that Ranmaru is going to come outside. He thinks that he’s going to be sitting here until his shaking gets too bad and his wet clothes get too annoying and he’s going to go inside and take a warm shower and go to sleep before dinner, back to back with Ranmaru when Ranmaru finally climbs into bed. 

But despite his surprise, Tokiya doesn’t turn when he hears the door open. He waits, but it closes, and Ranmaru moves to sit next to Tokiya, getting his own clothes wet, too. Tokiya leans into Ranmaru, almost a bit hesitantly, but Ranmaru wraps his arm around Tokiya’s shoulders. 

“You came.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“I didn’t think you’d go outside alone, but you weren’t inside. You’re gonna get sick.”

“It’s okay.” Tokiya lets his eyes close, one of his hands raising to hold onto Ranmaru’s hand over his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. Tokiya tilts his head up, opening his eyes. He can’t quite see Ranmaru’s full face because Ranmaru is looking forward, but his eyes focus on the underside of Ranmaru’s jaw. “I’m sorry.” Tokiya says softly. “...Kiss me?”

Ranmaru sighs. He tilts Tokiya’s head up. “You _can_ talk too much, sometimes, but I didn’t mean it like that. You don’t need ‘t talk in the short sentences, Toki.”

Ranmaru bumps his forehead against Tokiya’s. It was one of the things Ranmaru had snapped at him during their fight- but Tokiya could tell from one look at Ranmaru’s face that he felt guilty that he had said it. Tokiya tilts his head up to press his lips to Ranmaru’s. Tokiya hardly even noticed the rain. 

They had a habit of going outside and kissing in the rain. When Tokiya had first suggested it, Ranmaru had rolled his eyes- but he went along with it. Of course he did. 

Ranmaru was soft for Tokiya. 

Ranmaru kisses Tokiya back, but it’s too soft. It’s not the way that Ranmaru usually kissed him. When Ranmaru pulls away, Tokiya goes back into his side and Ranmaru sighs. “I’m sorry, too, Toki. Everythin’ I said was uncalled for.” After a second of silence, Ranmaru’s voice softens. “Please talk to me?”

Tokiya tightens his grip around Ranmaru’s side. “I’m not mad.” He says quietly.

“I know. But yer hurt. ‘N that’s not any better. I shouldn’t be fightin’ with you like this. We’re too fuckin’ old for it.”

“...I started it.” There’s a sad tone that Tokiya can’t quite hold back. “I should have just been quiet.”

They had fought over Tokiya. It’s what they usually fought on. Tokiya had taken a project without telling Ranmaru, and he had been tired and snappish and had gotten on Ranmaru when Ranmaru confronted Tokiya about the project. Tokiya hadn’t taken it well- but he couldn’t blame Ranmaru for being mean, because he was being mean, too. 

Tokiya just lets out a heavy sigh and sits, pressed against Ranmaru. Ranmaru felt almost feverishly warm in the cold rain- almost like a space heater. The silence feels uncomfortable, so Tokiya drops his hand to squeeze Ranmaru’s knee. “We’ll get over it. We always do. We’ve made it this far.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru mumbles. He gently squeezes Tokiya with the arm over his shoulders. “We’ll be alright.” Ranmaru pulls Tokiya in, just a bit more, covering him the best that he can, taking on the brunt of the rain. Tokiya just lets him. Normally, he might try to switch their positions- but he’s fought Ranmaru on enough for one night. The silence no longer feels quite as heavy as it had, but Ranmaru moves, not very long after, his arm sliding off of Tokiya’s shoulders until his hand rests in the middle of Tokiya’s back. “You really are gonna get sick. I’m cold, ‘n I ‘aven’t been out as long as you ‘ave.”

Tokiya turns. Ranmaru was wearing a jacket, now completely soaked through and only half-way zipped up, but Tokiya holds onto the sides of it. “Will you kiss me again? Before we go in?”

Ranmaru doesn’t answer, but he uses the hand on Tokiya’s back to pull Tokiya closer. This kiss is a bit less gentle than the first- more like the kisses that they usually shared and Tokiya leans into it, the only thing between his chest and Ranmaru’s being his hands, still on Ranmaru’s jacket. This time when Ranmaru pulls away, he stands and he brings Tokiya with him. 

“You can have the shower first.” Ranmaru offers, pulling the door open. Tokiya shakes his head, and he breathes out. Ranmaru does seem like he’s going to say something, but Tokiya beats him to it. 

“Will you shower with me? I’m… not asking for sex. Just-”

“I know.” Ranmaru gives a half-smile. Tokiya prefers his full ones, but any smile is better than the frown or the blank expression that had been common today. “Not like we fuck in the shower anyways. You’re always the one sayin’ we’re gonna fall.”

“We would. If we tried.” Tokiya manages something of a smile, too. It’s a bit harder- because now he really is shivering. “I’ve got pretty good balance and flexibility but… maybe not _that_ good.”

“Trust me, babe. I wouldn’t let ya fall.” Ranmaru prods Tokiya gently, to get him moving again. “If we were ‘t try it one day.”

“It isn’t that I don’t trust you- it’s just that I feel certain I’d only bring you down with me.”

That does get a chuckle out of Ranmaru, but they’re both moving faster now that they’re in the apartment, not wanting to get everything wet. Neither man hesitates to go into the bathroom to strip of their wet clothes.

They throw them in the corner of the shower- they’ll wring them out and hang them up once they’ve taken the shower. Ranmaru is the one to turn the water on, and Tokiya goes to grab them new clothes. By the time he’s laying them on the counter, the water is nearly warm. Ranmaru glances at the clothes, but he doesn’t say anything. There’s no telling what Tokiya specifically got him, because they’re _all_ Ranmaru’s clothes.

“Front ‘r back, Toki?”

Tokiya does take a second to decide, and Ranmaru lets him think it over. “Back.” He says finally. Ranmaru nods, getting into the shower first. Tokiya follows. 

When Ranmaru faces the spray, Tokiya wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s waist and rests his forehead in between Ranmaru’s shoulder blades. He traces over Ranmaru’s stomach with his fingertips, and Ranmaru shivers, but beyond that he doesn’t speak, just letting Tokiya do as he pleases. 

They had chosen this apartment for the water heater, among other small things (like the full kitchen)- because the water heaters kept the shower water warm for a long time, and because they didn’t have a bathtub, Tokiya liked to take long, warm showers. Ranmaru had walked in once or twice to Tokiya sitting on the floor of the shower under the spray.

“I don’t feel right when we fight.” Tokiya admits softly, barely heard above the water. “I just wish I remembered that in the moment.”

“Anger’s a hard emotion.” Ranmaru says grimly. “I don’t like fightin’ with you either. But I really don’t like seein’ you after a fight. Walkin’ around like a kicked puppy.” There’s a bitterness in his voice, but Tokiya doesn’t think it’s directed at him. 

“I’ll… I’ll stop hiding things from you.” Tokiya’s words are mumbled against skin as he hides his face in Ranmaru’s back.

“‘N I’ll watch what I say.” Ranmaru’s voice is quiet, too. “‘N I think if we both hold up our ends ‘a the deal that we’ll fight even less.”

Tokiya nods, squeezing Ranmaru closer. He finally lifts his head to press a kiss to the back of Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Is it over? Are we done fighting.” 

Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s hand. “We were done on the staircase, babe. All water under the bridge.”

Ranmaru can feel Tokiya’s body slump against his back, and it’s hard to turn around, but he manages, to wrap his arms around Tokiya, too, the spray of the water hitting his back. Tokiya is leaning into Ranmaru, still. 

“...Will you smile for me, Ran?” Tokiya tightens his grip. 

“Huh?”

Ranmaru knows he can’t actually feel Tokiya’s face burn, but it feels like he can. Tokiya at least turns his head, to avoid mumbling into Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Will you smile? I-” Tokiya breathes out, but Ranmaru can definitely tell that his face is red now. “It feels like it’s been… too long. Since I’ve seen you smile. I… miss it.” 

Tokiya actually misses his first smile, small but soft and fond despite it. It comes before Ranmaru realizes it does. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya back, and he gives a low chuckle, pressing a kiss to the center of Tokiya’s forehead. “That’s some of the softest shit I’ve heard you say in a while. I like it.” 

Ranmaru gives Tokiya one of his rarest smiles- a closed-eyed one. Tokiya’s eyes zero in on his face, trying to burn the expression into his memory. When Ranmaru opens his eyes, Tokiya is smiling too. 

“Now.” Ranmaru’s arms find Tokiya’s arms, his thumbs running over the skin on the outside of his arm. “Pretty sure you’re almost _dry_. We should probably actually take a shower now.”


End file.
